Second Chance
by Tippy The Tipster
Summary: This is a sequel to Saved by the light. It's starting at the end of TDKR and Angelina is trying to stop Bane from destroying Gotham. But what will happen when she finds him dying in the city hall, and when she get arrested for helping Bane? Well I guess we will find out :)
1. Prologue

**Hey I'm back again with my new story :) Sorry if I disappointed a lot of you in the last story, but I was running out of ideas for it and this new one was starting to form in my head.**

 **This is a sequel to Saved by the light. It's starting at the end of TDKR and Angelina is trying to stop Bane from destroying Gotham. But what will happen when she finds him dying in the city hall? Will she let him die or do she still have feelings for him? Well I guess we will find out :)**

 **I don't own any of the people from the movie.**

Prologue: The fire is burning

She was running as fast as she could through the ruins of Gotham. Everything was chaos and there was people dying everywhere around her.

The clock was ticking and soon everything would burn around her, and then everything she had worked so hard for would be for nothing.

She looked at her watch as she turned the corner to face the city hall, and she saw the chaos of people fighting in the front. Her eyes searched the front for the only person she knew could stop the bomb. He was nowhere to be seen which meant that he had to be inside the city hall.

As she ran to the city hall she prayed that she would make it. If she could just make him see how wrong it all was then she could stop him, and if he wouldn't listen then she would take the trigger from him by force.

She reached the city hall and hurried inside, but there was nobody to be seen. Darn it, she had been too late.

It looked like there had been a fight in there and she wondered what had happened here.

There was blood on the floor by the desk in the front of the room. She walked over to inspect it more and it didn't look like the person, that had been hurt, would be too badly wounded.

She looked behind the desk in the room, and that was when she saw the person laying on the floor.

Bane.

There was blood running from his mid-section and from what she could see it looked like he had been greatly injured.

She rushed over to him in hope that she would find the trigger on him, but she hesitated for a moment when she reached him. Was he really dead?

As she sat down beside him she looked to see if he was breathing, but she couldn't see any signs of life coming from him.

What a shame that his life had to end this way she thought as she reached out to open one of his pockets.

It was empty so she went for the next one and the next one. Damn it if he didn't have it then who did?!

Talia of course! Bane had just been a player in her game that she was hiding behind. Damn it all to hell, she started to stand when her arm was grabbed and she nearly screamed as she stumbled away from Bane.

He was breathing really heavy but he was breathing, and that would mean he could tell her where Talia was.

Slowly she went over to sit beside him again. His blood was all over the ground now and his breathing was slowing down again.

She couldn't let him die now before she knew where Talia was.

"Bane? Bane can you hear me?" she asked desperately as she was taking of her jacket to try and stop him from bleeding out.

Damn it Bane don't die now was all she was thinking as she was trying to get an answer from him.

* * *

The pain was subsiding and for a moment he had thought he had finally died. That was when he had felt somebody searching through his pockets and out of reflex he grabbed onto them but he didn't have the strength to keep a hold on them.

He felt his arm fall to the ground.

So this was it. This was how he was going to end up. He hoped Talia would get through with her plan.

There was some kind of noise beside him again and he felt something being pressed to his side.

Someone was talking to him. He couldn't hear them as they seemed to be very far away, but as he focused more on them he could hear his name.

"Bane, Bane.."

Who was this person? And why hadn't they killed him yet?

They sounded very desperate and he forced his eyes open one last time to see who it was.

He couldn't really see anything as everything was very blurred.

"Bane, Bane can you hear me? Where is Talia?"

It sounded like a woman but why was she asking for Talia?

He tried to say something but the mask made it impossible to talk, since it had been broken on one side.

"Bane please tell me where she is!"

Damn it he had to get the mask off. His arms felt heavy as he tried to lift up one of them up to the mask, and his side was hurting like hell again.

That was when he felt a soft hand touch his own and he felt the hand stop his own from moving.

"Don't move I will get the mask off for you"

He let his arm fall back down. She sounded so familiar.

The mask left his face with a hiss and he took a deep breath in. He could feel it break some of the skin on his chin. It must have been stuck to that side of his face.

"There you go. Now please tell me where Talia is" he heard the woman say.

He thought about not saying anything to the woman, but then decided against it as she couldn't stop the bomb now. Nobody could do that expect for the Bat now.

"She…left…with…Barsad"

"Alright, where were they going?"

"I..don't…know"

He really didn't know where Talia had left for since that was something she had decided.

"Come on Bane, think! Where would she go?"

There was more pain in his side now as she was putting a lot of pressure on his side to keep him awake.

"I…don't…know. She decided that part on her own" was all he said as the pain was starting to get too much for him now.

He heard the woman curse beside him and then there was silence.

The pressure was still on his side, so he guessed that she still was there.

He could feel himself starting to slip into the darkness now starting to slip into the darkness now, and he was actually welcoming it since it would stop all the pain.

There was an explosion somewhere in the distance and he was thinking that the end was coming now. The bomb had gone off and soon they would all burn.

That was when he felt the smallest of kisses on his lips and it surprised him for a moment.

"You should never have left me back then" he heard the woman say and that was when he realized who she was.

Angelina.

But why was she here? She was not supposed to be here?!

The pressure left his side and he desperately tried to open his eyes but he couldn't. The darkness was coming now and he could feel himself slip away into it.

 **Here you go guys :) Hope you liked it and I will try to update as soon as possible :) Please leave a review as I will be very grateful :)**


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting again

**Chapter 1: Meeting again**

It had been 3 weeks now since Batman had saved Gotham from its end by taking the bomb out to the sea. Unfortunately Gotham's hero had died with the bomb and only the memory of a great man was left.

Angelina sighed as she was eating lunch in the little canteen that the hospital had. She had worked at the hospital since Batman had saved Gotham, as it was the only way she could help the people of Gotham right now.

Her dad had taught her how to treat serious injuries and wounds. He would have been a great help for many people, if he had been around now.

She sighed and looked at the clock. It was almost time for her to go check out that new patient that came in late last night.

Apparently it was a prisoner that the police had sent here, since nobody else wanted to help him and her boss had been stupid enough to say yes.

Hopefully it wasn't some kind of serial killer or some other psychopath that would kill her with the first chance they got.

As she got out into the hallway she meet one of her other colleagues.

"Hi Angelina, are you going to see your new patient?"

"Hi Abby, yeah I was just about to check which room I had to go. I just hope that it's not some kind of creepy person that I have to deal with"

For a moment Abby just looked at her with a weird look on her face.

"So you haven't heard it yet. It's a prisoner from Blackgate and apparently he did something really bad to Gotham. The police are guarding his door and nobody is allowed in there except for you and the doctors"

Great just what she needed to know before she had to go see the patient.

"Well, thanks for the heads up Abby" she said as she took the elevator to the 5th floor, which apparently had been cleared for the new patient.

When the doors opened Angelina was a little shocked by all the police there and as she stepped out of the elevator, one of the police men walked over to her.

"Ahh, you must be the nurse that they sent to fix him up a bit. Alright, before you go in we have some rules you should know of"

Weird normally there wouldn't be any rules about any patients, but it was probably just some security rules for her safety.

"Alright, what do I need to know?" she asked as he started to show her the way to the room she needed to go to.

"First of all you need to know that he is strapped to the bed by his arms and legs, and you are not allowed to take them off him in any situation. Not even if he is begging you to do it. If you have to remove them get some of the officers to help you. The next thing is that you are not allowed to give him the full amount of pain meds that he needs. You can give enough meds so it will help his wounds to heal but nothing more than that"

"And who says that I can't do any of these things?"

"It's the order of the judge that was at his trial. He has been sentenced to be in Blackgate for life, but since they can't treat his wounds, they had to move him here for the moment. That's when the other rules were made, since the people want him to feel some of the pain that he brought down on them"

The pain he brought down on the people?! Who was this police man talking about?!

They had reached the door now and Angelina was still a little confused about the situation.

"All the supplies you will need are in the room and if he needs to use the washroom or if there is any other problems you can get one of my colleagues to help you with him. When you need to get out just knock on the door"

"Sorry, but who is this guy you are talking about? It sounds like he is insane or something" she asked as the police man was unlocking the door.

He looked shocked when he looked at her again.

"Are you serious? You don't know who you are going to take care of in there?!"

Angelina felt a little annoyed by the police man's question.

"No, I don't know otherwise I wouldn't have asked you would I?" she answered back as he opened the door and she started to walk in.

When she got in the room she heard him answer right before he closed the door.

"It's Bane"

She felt shock run through her whole body and she felt like she was nailed to the floor. The only thing that got her out of it was the sound of the door closing.

Bane, she was going to treat Bane! But how was he even alive?! When she had found him with that wound on him in the city hall she was sure he would die.

She looked around the room and in the very back she could see there was a bed, and to her right were the bathroom and all the supplies.

What was she supposed to do?!

After some time of thinking about what to do next she decided, that she might as well go face him right away.

So she slowly started moving to the bed in the back and as she got closer she could see the outline of someone lying on the bed. Maybe they were wrong, maybe they just thought it was him she thought as she reached for the light on the table beside the bed.

"Don't turn on the light"

The voice made her freeze and she felt the panic starting to come back again. She could recognize that voice anywhere. It really was him.

"I don't need any of your help"

He sounded like he was very angry and in a lot of pain and it made her feel a little sorry for him. But then again he had put himself in this situation; if he hadn't attacked Gotham then he wouldn't be here now.

"Sorry, but it's not really your choice and it's not like I have chosen to help you either. So whether you like it or not I'm going to turn on the light and see what I have to deal with" and with that said she switch the light on.

At first she had to close her eyes to the brightness of the light, but after some time she opened them again.

What she saw shocked her. How could he survive this?!

His whole right side was one big wound and she was sure that all his ribs must be broken. There was burn marks on his stomach and chest, which she assumed was from the heat of whatever had hit him. No wonder he was almost dead when she found him.

She looked up at his face and saw that the mask was missing, and he had some scratches on his chin but nothing serious. He had his face turned away from the light and his eyes were closed as he probably was trying to close out the light.

After taking a closer look at his side she went to get some cleaning supplies, when she returned to his side she started to clean up the wound.

"This might sting a little bit" she said as she started to disinfect the huge wound in his side. It needed to be stitched otherwise it would get more infected than already was.

Banes arms moved to grab her as she reached the deepest part of the wound, but the straps stopped him from reaching her.

When she was done cleaning the wound she started to clean up the burns on his stomach and chest. She could feel his muscles relax and tense under her touch, and he was clenching and unclenching his hands at the side of the bed. He hadn't opened his eyes yet but she assumed that he was in a lot of pain right now.

After she was down with the cleaning she went to get the stitching supplies and the bandages.

"I have to stitch up your wound on your side so I need you to keep still as long as I'm working on that" she said as she started to stitch up his side.

Through to whole progress he didn't move or say anything and Angelina thought that he might had passed out from the pain. The only thing that showed that he was still awake was his hands as they were grabbing onto anything in their reach.

When the stitches were done she put the bandages on and put some medicine on his burns to help them heal.

She packed all the supplies away and before she turned off the light she took one last look at him. He still had his eyes closed and his hands were fisted together.

When he didn't make any sign of moving she turned off the light and started to head for the door. She felt like she should say something to him, so he would realize it was her and not just a nurse. But something in her stopped anything from coming out of her mouth. Why should she talk to him? He had left her to take care of herself and he had clearly no interest in her at all.

When she reached the door and was about to knock on the door she heard him take in a deep breath, and it made her turn back towards him.

"Why are you keeping me alive? Why not just kill me? I was supposed to die in the fire anyway. I was not supposed to survive with this rotten city" she could hear his hate for Gotham was still there. The hate that Talia had planted deep inside of him.

"You will have to ask the police about that as I'm sure they will be more than happy to kill you" she answered back as she turned back to face the door.

"And you didn't fail your mission if that is what you think. Since your attack the city has been nothing but hell to live in. The people are breaking it down brick by brick, so I guess you can say that you succeed your mission here" she said as she knocked on the door.

"I guess the only actually mission you failed was to save Talia as she died trying to save the bomb" she heard him take in a very sharp breath. Guess he didn't know that Talia died.

"No she can't be dead" she heard him whisper.

A part of her felt sorry for him since she could remember how fond he had been of Talia when her dad was still in the league.

"I'm sorry Bane but she really is gone"

Then the door opened and she was met with the sight of two police men, who was ready to take her out of the room.

There was a noise from behind her in the room as they started to close the door behind her and she looked over her shoulder to see what was going on.

Some of the police was going into the room and she could hear them yelling orders and there was more noises coming from where Bane was laying.

One of the police men came running out again.

"We need a doctor in there right now! He has broken free again. He needs to be put back to sleep right now!"

The two policemen around her started to drag her to the elevator, as they were trying to get her to leave.

Was this happening because of what she had said to him?! Did Talia really matter that much to him? She knew how it felt lose someone close and she felt guilty for being the person that told him what he had feared the most to hear.

That was when it hit her. She might be able to help them out here. She knew how to sedate a person and maybe if she told him who she was, then maybe he would calm down enough to give her a chance to sedate him.

"Wait, wait I can help you with sedating him! Please let me help you!" she yelled as she started to fight the two police men.

They grabbed onto her tighter but she didn't want to give up as she turned around and looked at the police man who had called for a doctor.

"Please let me help you!" she yelled as she got closer and closer to the elevator now.

"Stop" she heard him yell and she felt the two police men stop but they still held a tight grip on her.

He stopped right in front of her and she looked him straight in the eyes.

"I know how to sedate a person I can help you" she said and he seemed to consider her offer.

"And why would you be better than a doctor?"

"My dad used to be a doctor and I used to help him in his private clinic. He taught me everything he knew" she said as she kept eye contact with the man in front of her.

"Sir, we need to sedate him right now! He is starting to hurt himself to get his other arm free!" she heard somebody yell behind the man.

"Fine, get her in there and make sure to have somebody hold him down. I don't want anything to happen to her" he said and the two police men beside her nodded as they started to move her back to the room.

Once inside the room she was shocked to see how much had happened in the short time she had been out.

Bane had somehow managed to get one of his hands and both his legs free, and everything around him had been trashed. The bed was now in the middle of the room and her guess would be that he probably had dragged it there when he was trying to get his other arm free.

There was two police men holding him down to the bed and as they moved closer to the bed she could see that his wrist, that was still trapped, had a deep cut on it and blood was running down his fingers. She would have to look at that later but now she needed to calm him down first.

A needle was put in her hand and she guessed it was the sedative drug that she needed.

"Could you just give me a moment to talk to him?" she asked the police man beside her and he gave her a short nod.

She walked over to the side of the bed where Bane would be able to see her. He had his eyes closed again and she guessed it would be from all the pain his body was making him feel right now.

"Bane, please open your eyes. I need to tell you something" she said as she waited for him to recognize her voice from before.

Slowly he opened his eyes and she could see all the pain in them that he was trying to hide.

"You probably don't remember me but my name is Angelina and I'm here to help your pain go away. I know how much pain you must be in right now, since I also lost a dear one once, but please I need you to relax and I promise you that I will make the pain go away" she looked into his eyes the whole time and she could see the confusion in them now. He was trying to remember her but she couldn't tell him, not now when all the police was here.

She went around to the other side of the bed again to give him the drug.

"I need his free arm to give him the drug" she told one of the police men.

He gave her Banes arm and she was a little surprised that Bane didn't move at all.

She gave him the drug and the police men let go of him.

For a moment Bane was just lying on his stomach on the bed, and she thought that it all might had been too much for him. But just as she was about to say something he started to slowly turn around on the bed and when he got onto his back he started to slide down the bed to the floor.

His eyes meet hers and she could see he was starting to fall asleep and he surprised her when he spoke to her in arabic.

The police looked very confused as they started to move her out of the room again. They wouldn't know what he just said but she knew.

" _I know who you are Angelina"_

And from the look in his eyes she knew he had recognized her.

This was going to be some very long weeks.

 **Alright that's it for now guys :) Sorry for the late update but I have been very busy with my studies. Hope you all like it and please let me know what you think :)**


	3. NOTE

Note from writer:

I'm sorry to tell you guys that I have put the story on the shelf for a while, since I got a really bad writers block. The story will be continued as soon as possible.

Hope you all will be patient and I promise you I will work on the story as soon as I can.

Tippy The Tipster


End file.
